Trust Me On This
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano think about their friendship and their past conversations.


This is the first time I have written Keigo and Mizuiro so please tell me if you like it! I really liked Tite Kubo's episode (227) that was from Mizuiro's point of view looking at the past, so… that was why I wrote this. It inspired me. My other story updates are coming along. Mizuiro and Keigo are thinking back on their relationship as best friends. Format is... italic=flashback, bold=new thinker. I don't own_ Bleach_, so… yeah. Enjoy! (Read&Review)

* * *

_"Asano Keigo!" _  
_"Kojima Mizuiro."_

**E**ver since that fateful day, you've changed my life. I still depend on women for certain things, but I've never been happier. I've been so alone for all these years… I'm happy that you're my friend. I'm happy with my life. I'm happy that you stepped into my life. You never judge me. I can tell that you know my problem and you're not trying to avoid it.

On the outside, it looks like older women are taking advantage of a poor little boy. Look a little closer, I'm sneaky and I'm using my charm to take advantage of older women. On the inside, I'm a needy boy who can only get one thing, so I take it.

You get that.

Most people won't look that deep. They'll pass it off as creepy cougars or a horny teenage boy. They won't bother to go any deeper. You are one of the three people that understand me. Ichigo and Chad get me. They hang out with me more than necessary, and I appreciate that, but it's you who truly helps me. You're my best friend.

**E**ver since we met, I've been happier. You change my life with the way you look pass my personality. I've been so alone for all these years… I'm happy you're my friend. I'm happy with my life. I'm happy that you stepped into my life. You never judge me. I can tell that you know my problem and you're not trying to avoid it.

On the outside, I'm a pervert. Look a little closer, I'm trying to be something I'm not. On the inside, I'm a needy boy trying to disguise his need for affection with a need for sex, constantly craving attention.

You get that.

Most people won't look that deep. They'll pass it off as hormones or an over active sex drive. They won't bother to go any deeper. You are one of four people who understand me. Sis, Ichigo, and Chad get me. They hang out with me more than necessary, and I appreciate that, but it's you who truly helps me. You're my best friend.

_"Don't be so formal! Losen up!" _  
_"I think you're a little lose in the head, Asano-kun." _  
_"Wah! Why do you have to be so cold to your fellow classmate!" _  
_"This is the first time we've meet. If you don't realize, this is the social welcoming middle school students."_

**M**iddle school. You came out of uniform and stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't necessary to wear the school's uniform, but everyone did to impress the teachers. Everyone except for you. You walked around to everyone, hit on some girls, then came up to me. I was alone drinking some punch. You asked me why I was alone, I said that I didn't know anyone, you said that that was the reason for the social in the first place. You commented on the car I arrived in, saying how awesome it was, and we just started talking.

The social ended and we were still standing next to the punch bowl, talking about anything and everything.

**M**iddle school. You came dressed to impress and stood out like a gold coin. It wasn't necessary to wear school uniform, but everyone did, your's was just… perfect. You came out of a big black limo, that's what drew my attention, but that didn't keep my interest. You came in and everyone tried to swarm you, but you went straight to the punch bowl, avoiding everybody. I asked you why you were alone, you said that you didn't know anybody, I said that that was the reason for the social in the first place. You commented on my sisters pissy attitude, and we just started talking.

The social ended and we were still standing next to the punch talking about anything and everything.

_"What highschool are you going to, Mizurio?" _  
_"Karakura-" _  
_"Oh my GOD! I'M GOING THERE TOOOOO!" _  
_"Well, at least I'll know somebody."_

**W**hen you found out that we were going to the same highschool, you were bouncing off the walls. In all honesty, I felt like doing the same thing. I was so relived to find out that we were going to get to continue this strange friendship. It made me feel happier than you'll ever know. The world never seemed to be in my favor, but they decided to give me someone. They decided to let me have something. I care about our friendship more than I care about anything.

**W**hen I found out that we were going to the same school, I could see a joyful glimmer in your eye. Personally, I found myself scaling the wall like Spiderman… but that's just me. You are more refined, you can control your expressions and emotions much better than I can, I was just so overjoyed that we could continue this strange friendship. The world doesn't want to give me much, besides my sister, but I'm so glad it gave me someone. It gave me something. I care about our friendship more than I care about anything.

_"I'm Kojima Mizuiro from Hiiragini middle school. I'm in 1-3. Nice to meet ya!"_  
_"1-3? I'm in that class, too. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. And this big guy here is Sado Yasutora. Nice to meet you. And who's that?'_  
_"He's Asano Kiego. He's pretty smart although he never studies. He gets along well with others and never lies. He's a way better person than I am."_  
_"You're something else. I mean, it's pretty rare for a person to praise their friend so much around strangers. Kojima, are you good at making excuses?"_  
_"So good it's sickening."_  
_"Okay. Than think one up in the next five minutes. I'll need a good one to keep me from getting expelled after I save Asano."_

**K**urosaki Ichigo. He's saved us more than a few times, even if he was the cause… I just met him as a freshman, but I feel as if I can trust him with my very existence. He'll catch me if I fall. Honestly, when he started to spend less time with us, I felt… dissapointed. Left out. I know that whatever he's doing is important, but I can't help feeling jealous over his closer friends. Chad, I understand that relationship. Inoue-chan is understandable too. But Uryu Ishida. They just met this year and there seems to be an undeniable connection between the two.

I felt alone.

Like he didn't want anything to do with me. I felt like that until I learned about his job as a 'Substitute' Soul Reaper. I can understand it better now. I can understand why we aren't as close as we used to be. For some reason, I got over it. I grew closer to you, Keigo. You're my closet friend, but don't think you're my second choice. There is no way to deny our bound with each other.

**K**urosaki Ichigo. He's saved us more than a few times, even if he was the cause… I just met him as a freshman, but I feel as if I can trust him with my very existence. He'll catch me if I fall. Honestly, when he started to spend less time with us, I felt… alone. Used. I knew that what he does is important, but I still couldn't help my emotions. Chad and him have been buds for longer than me and him have been. Inoue-chan has been fawning over him since forever. But the nerd? He just met him this year and they seem to have an undeniable connection.

I felt unwanted.

Like he didn't want anything to do with me. I felt like that until I learned about his job as a 'Substitute' Soul Reaper. I can understand it better now. I understand why we aren't buddies joined at the hip. For some reason, I got over it. I grew closer to you, Mizurio. You're my closet friend, but don't think you're my second choice. There is no way to deny our bound with each other.

You've **improved my life** by 100%  
You've **improved my life** by 100%

I **don't know what I would do** without you.  
I **don't know what I would do** without you.

**Trust me on this...**  
**Trust me on this...**

You** are my** best friend.  
You **are my** best friend.


End file.
